Ascendancy
Known only as The Ascendancy, they are a mysterious group, known only to few who lived to have encountered them and might have existed around the early years of the Fandom Wars. There have been some information about them only certain factions who believed in their existence as a possible group of trans-humans, a dark cult that practice in the dark arts like the Chaos or Demon worshippers or a group of skilled mercenaries who start conflicts between factions and civilizations for unusual prices. But some say they were originally veteran players from the OldVerse and saw themselves above others. Organization Despite being so few they have somehow created a strong army made from cloning technologies using genetic samples of the Grineer, Clone Troopers, supersoldiers, even robotic forces to be completely loyal to the Ascendancy to replenish most of the forces, yet they have 'convinced' many to join the ranks to serve them to maintain control of their armies. The Ascendancy is divided into numerous independent divisions to spread themselves in many locations, some operation in remote areas no one would suspect; ranging from politics, scientific, military to civilians, even on fantasy worlds to gather intelligence, all for the purpose of seeking out those worthy of advancements, and those that are unable to evolve or accept changes to share the Ascendancy's vision are enemies to be "cleansed". The exact number of operatives and military size is uncertain but has been rumored to be in many places across several galaxies by the year 2142, possibly through the use of scavenging various technologies and fleets from battles to build their army and aided by supporters, even use dark magic from fantasy worlds to control the demons and creatures for their service. It is likely they have gained a substantial wealth through sympathizers who shared negative views on the Fandom Wars or their own agendas, provided their show their loyalty to the Ascendancy, but they not so easily fooled by those who only in it for profit and do whatever means to make them cooperative or silenced from revealing anything about them. Despite being mostly humans who founded the order, they are open to allow many races to work alongside them to form strong relations in this alliance then follow a false ideal of human-supremacy with many advanced species in the NewVerse. so far they have been making several projects and researching from several worlds and keeping themselves hidden from the closest inhabited stsems. Technology Members *Frelainn Tr'mahl *Balthasar Arsch Relations New Horizon The major conflicts so far would be against the New Horizon, considering them fools into believing they can be one of the remaining voices of reason to restore the balance in the NewVerse. Only fought a few dozen times but the first conflict was July 5th, 2134 after their failed attempt to stage a sabotage on a Star Wars Federation cruiser to make it as if were caused by the Disney Kingdoms, those proving the New Horizon's theory that there were other plays at work to continue the wars then just the Warhammer Empire . The Ascendancy considered them as one of the possible threats to be eliminated and possible allies they have. Anglo-Saxon Dominate So far the Ascendancy have launched their attacks in the shadows to eliminate those they consider a 'dying breed'. Sent out agents and branches of the order into the frontier territories of the Anglo-Saxon Dominate, seeing them as one of the many faults of humanity and attack without warning. Rumors of any survivors would witness biological warfares and would believe to be the cause of someone else, any who see them in person would be the target to be silenced by followers or be discredited. So far, the white-supremacists remain unaware of their existence or if doing so would cover up for their pride if someone found out about it Otaku Federation The Ascendancy had remained cautious of provoking the Shogun Clans and the anime-based civilisations in the Yamato Galaxy, knowing they are bound by the Unspoken Golden Law would risk targeting all branches. The leaders of the order made certain that all members must stay clear from it unless they have allies within to do the job for them and sleeper agents to make secret trades for their technologies such as their mechs and science. Star Wars Federation Remain caution to the members of the Jedi Order who can sense others with their powers, however, they have some respect for the Sith and trade knowledge to maintain strong and keep the Jedi, the Galactic Republic and allies busy with their conflicts towards the Disney loyalists to fulfill their own agenda. Rumors that some members may be force sensitive. Warhammer Empire Even as one of the most powerful empires in the NewVerse, the Ascendancy remain caution and stayed clear from the galaxy until they learned of a few unaware of the leader's reach but taken no chances until they make the right time and place for his limits. Despite wanting to take something from the galaxy, knowledge is the main target to learn their limits. The Ascendency had received a small but growing number of deserters such as the Chaos worshippers, traitors wanting to return to the good old days and secretly named their so-called leader the "Mad Emperor". Alliances and return of loyalty to help them scheme to one day take his throne and power of the Warhammer Empire. Category:Fanon Factions